I Get Along Without You
by jmkw
Summary: Woody leaves for Kewaunee and Jordan was 336 hours to stare at the phone....
1. 14days and counting

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; the songs are not mine either. But I do love listening to them. Some of my favorites!  
This take place during "Sunset"---- Woody is gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I get along without you very well," "Of course I do," "Except when soft rains fall" "And drip from leaves, then I recall" "The thrill of being sheltered in your arms." "Of course I do," "But I get along without you very well."---Hoagie Carmichael 'I Get Along Without You Very Well'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well love, if you're the least bit curious his flight landed on time" Nigel says as he steps into Jordan's office.  
  
Jordan doesn't look up and continues filling out her paperwork. "Thanks for the news flash Nig, but I told them to put a note on his coat with his name, his brother's name and the flight number. She looks up and says "I'm sure he made it off the plane just fine." she looks back down at her desk.  
  
Nigel smiles at her profile and leaves the office. At the click of the door Jordan sits back. After a moment she reaches for her cell phone and dials Woody's number... again. A second later she gets the prerecorded 'unable to connect' message. He must have not turned his phone back on.  
  
Looking back at the paperwork she's working on she notices she filled out part of the form wrong. It's been a long day...why didn't she offer to drive him to the airport? She lets out a very unladylike snort. Because he wasn't talking to her at the time....  
  
"Damn" she mutters. Looking at her watch she decides it's late. Tomorrow would be a better day to tackle this project. Walking out in the hall she notices many of the rooms are empty. Jordan walks past Garrett's office noticing he's getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Boss, can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"No thanks Jordan. I'm eating with Abby tonight. I haven't seen her in awhile. Raincheck?"  
  
"No problem. Good night Garrett."  
  
"G'night Jordan." he says as he begins to walk down the hallway. He stops and turns around noticing Jordan fidgeting. 'Jordan you alright...?"  
  
"I'm fine" she gives him a lopsided smile. Garrett smiles back and heads to the elevator.  
  
Jordan swings into Trace "Nig, you up for a game of darts?"  
  
Nigel turns in his chair and says "Sorry darling, as wonderful as fleecing you sounds; I have plans tonight."  
  
Jordan shrugs and looks around for Bug. Nigel guesses her aim and says "He left already. Lily talked him in to going to a poetry reading somewhere."  
  
Jordan nods and backs out of Trace. Looking right and left she notices that either everyone has left or is too busy to leave.  
  
"Oh well, it's just me, myself and I tonight."  
  
Once she finds herself in her SUV she decides maybe she's just call it an early night. Home... to a long hot bath and a cold beer. Yes, that would work. As soon as she about to turn on to the cross street to her apartment; she makes a different choice and ends up driving into her old neighborhood. Dad would be at work, but she needed, just for the night, to sleep under his roof...and drink his beer.  
  
Max quietly slips into his darkened house after closing the pub. Jordan's there, her SUV is parked out front. He tiptoes through the kitchen to the archway leading into the living room. There she is sound asleep in his easy chair by the fireplace. Max smiles nostalgically. This was how he found a hundred times while growing up, usually when she wanted to talk to him about something. His smile fades.  
  
Max touches her softy on the shoulder, calling her name.  
  
"Jordan? Wake up darling."  
  
She wakens with a smile and a stretch. "Hey Dad, hope you don't mind I let myself in."  
  
"Not at all" he says turning back towards the kitchen "Sometimes it's nice to have company around here." He flips on light switches as he goes. Eyeing the coffeepot he asks, "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great." Jordan says following though behind him to sit at the table.  
  
"Not that I mind sweetheart, but to what do I own this late night visit?" Max says turning on the stove burner.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" the smile Jordan gives him doesn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
Max turns to the table. He gives that long suffering father look she has come to know as impossible to ignore. He was not going let her off the hook.  
  
"I don't know? I just wanted to see you and sleep in my old bed, just for one night."  
  
Max takes her hands, not quite understanding what is on her mind, but he kind of likes the idea of having her under his roof if only for a few hours. Maybe by morning she would tell him what really is going on.  
  
Not in the mood for twenty questions Max sits down.  
  
"OK, that case you pour the coffee. We can put our heads together and try to figure out what happened to the Bruins this season. I swear they need our help." Max says leaning back in to his chair. 'Oh, and don't forget the ham sandwiches."  
  
"What sandwiches?" Jordan looks to the refrigerator as she pours the coffee.  
  
"The one's your making. While you're under my roof you need to earn your keep girl." Max says with a laugh.  
  
As the early morning hours pass they talk about the various patrons of the pub and funny things that have happened since they last time they just sat and talked. Both Jordan and he felt light hearted even for just that short time. But Max knows there's something under the surface with Jordan and she wasn't willing to go in to tonight. Accepting defeat he stands and stretches.  
  
"I think I'll call it a night sweetheart. Make sure you turn out the lights before you come upstairs." He kisses the top of her head and leaves.  
  
Jordan takes the dirty dishes over to the sink and rinses them off. She thinks to herself 'this was a good idea'. With a flick of the dish towel she turns off the light and walks up to her old bedroom. After a quick call to check her answering machine, Jordan falls into bed. She wonders if Woody is sleeping in his childhood bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning was shining brightly when Max awakes to the smells of bacon and eggs. It was good to have Jordan here. He steps into the kitchen and stops with a chuckle. Jordan is standing at the kitchen counter humming to music coming out of the speakers on an old walkman. With one hand she is frying eggs and the other was fumbling with a plate of bacon. Her white tank top and plaid boxers were left-over from another over night visit long ago.  
  
She must have sensed that he stood behind her because she took off the earphones and turned "Morning Dad."  
  
"Good Morning Jordan, I could get use to this service."  
  
As she sets the food on the table she says "Don't get to use to it...you're doing dishes."  
  
The meal breezes by as a lively debate of newspaper headlines and how the Sox' looked this year; when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Max stands to answer it. Jordan could help but notice the stranger. Blonde hair, brown eyes... a nice change from dark hair and blue eyes. This day was looking better and better.  
  
"Good Morning Max sorry if I caught you at a bad time."  
  
No, not at all; Gary, let me introduce you to my daughter Jordan. Jordan this is Gary Shaw, he just moved it the building next door."  
  
Gary flashes Jordan a perfect smile. "Pleasure to meet you Jordan, I think you are the one I need to see. Your vehicle has me boxed in and I'm needed to get to work."  
  
"Gary owns a luncheonette downtown," Max fills in.  
  
With a smile Jordan stands and tells that she'd only be a second and she'd meet him out on the curb. She can feel Gary watching her the whole way out of the room. Yes, this morning was looking very good indeed!  
  
With in minutes a fully dressed Jordan is letting herself into the locked SUV.  
  
"Sorry I interrupted your breakfast in there." Gary says as he helps her close the truck's door.  
  
Jordan rolls down the window and smiles out at him. Is that blonde hair real? "It's nothing really. I need to get to work as it is."  
  
"Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch." Gary says leaning against the truck, not looking at all in a hurry.  
  
"Ok, that sounds great." Jordan says and after getting the address for Gary's diner she drives away with a wave. It's not like it's a date or anything.  
  
The morning proved to be a long line of paperwork and phone calls. Two weeks was only fourteen days, right? Well, really... it's thirteen now. With no incoming calls from the Midwest she was more than ready for lunch when the noon hour rolled around.  
  
Sticking her head into Garrett's office, Jordan says "Hey, I'm off to lunch see you later. Garrett waves her off not even looking up from his desk.  
  
Lily is standing in the hallway as she starts toward to elevator. "You look like your feeling better today Jordan. Off to lunch? Can I join you?"  
  
"Ah, Lily I'd love to have lunch with you, but I'm meeting someone; how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure" Lily waves as the elevator doors close on Jordan's smiling face.  
  
Nigel steps out of his office to stand next to Lily "So, she has a lunch date. With whom I wonder."  
  
Bug walks by his head in a file. "If it gets her out of this funk she's in I don't care."  
  
Nigel and Lily watch as he turns the corner. "And that from Mr. Sunshine himself." Lily playfully swats him on the shoulder with her clipboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan walks in to the tiny but, bustling diner. The place looked like a cross between her Grandmother's sitting room and the Starlight Diner The bohemian mix match of chrome legged dinettes and the tapestry covered formal sofas was eye catching. The brick walls were covered with heavily framed prints of French impressions with an occasional vintage concert poster. There was even velvet Elvis hanging by the restroom doors. Jordan takes a seat at the counter as she catches Gary's eye. Wiping his hands he comes over to say hi.  
  
"Quite a place you have here. I like it." Jordan says with a smile.  
  
"Wait until you try the food." Gary says in a conspiring whisper.  
  
Jordan looks for a menu and Gary points to the chalkboard hanging over the grills.  
  
"A choice of Turkey clubs and.... Turkey clubs with Veggie soup," Jordan laughs.  
  
"On wheat, rye, white, or pumpernickel, the selection quite good is good today." Gary says not at all insulted.  
  
"By the looks of this crowd, they're the bet Turkey clubs in town. Make it rye."  
  
Gary jots down her order and with a glance at the door, goes to wait on the next customer.  
  
While she waited Jordan looked around at the little hole in the wall greasy spoon. If Gary had not told her right where this place was she would have missed it totally. A place like this got it's clientele by word of mouth. The food must be great because the place was full. Brooks Brothers suits were sitting amongst college t-shirts, as eclectic as the decor.  
  
Gary set her sandwich down if front of her with a slight bow. Leaning his elbows on the counter he waits for her first bite.  
  
Feeling as if she were on display Jordan takes a bite. She all but groaned at the melody of flavors.  
  
Gary straightens up and comments; "Another satisfied customer." He flashes another of those killer smiles and looks up to greet another customer.  
  
Jordan sits back and says "This is unbelievable. You need to take this on the road."  
  
"Ah, I'm happy with this little place. Call me the classic underachiever." He turns to take yet another order. She watches him as he prepares more plates. Jordan couldn't believe how good a simple sandwich could be. She wonders if Woody would like....  
  
"Well beautiful, would you like dessert?" Gary says as he appears in front of her pointing to a display of cookies, with his teeth that are so perfect, they should be outlawed.  
  
"Oh no, thanks anyway.... How long has this place been open? I never noticed it before." Jordan inquires as she finishes the last bit of her sandwich.  
  
"Ah, a little over a year...I bought it from the guy who ran the place for forty years. I was a chef at another little restaurant before this." Gary says wiping down the counter.  
  
"There must be a story there."  
  
"Someday I'll have to tell you the whole story." he laughs  
  
Standing Jordan looks at her watch it was late. "I need to get back to work. How much do I own you?" she says grabbing her purse.  
  
Gary pulls out the guest check and waves it the air. "I told you it's my treat." he sits the bill on the counter. "Have dinner with me tomorrow Jordan."  
  
Why not...? "Sure" Jordan picks up the check and writes her phone numbers on the back. "Call me." She says over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Once outside she looks back at the door. Was it too late to go back in a cancel? It's just dinner... that's it. In fact it's dinner with a chef. He probably knew the best out of the way places in town. Walking back to where she parked, she reaches for her phone again and presses the redial...Busy. He could at least call and brag about how the duck or quail, whatever the hell they are; just throw themselves in front of his rifle. But it's busy that's a good sign. At least it's on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Gary called the next day she told him to meet her at Porgue. Looking down at her simple sheath dress, Jordan hoped it was appropriate. Gary said he was taking her to a friend's restaurant out of Cambridge. As she sipped a draft she wondered if Kewaunee had an Irish pub. Probably not, a town like that probably had a roadhouse with sawdust on the floor and quarter drafts. Which at this point didn't sound like a bad idea. She fumbles in her purse for her phone, one last check for messages; nothing.  
  
As she put her phone away Max walks up. "I hope that wasn't work calling."  
  
She turns smiling "No, just was checking my machine."  
  
"So where are you off to tonight?" Max asks  
  
"Just out to dinner... with Gary." Jordan says looking into her beer to avoid looking at her father.  
  
"Jordan, it's not like Gary's not a nice guy, but he's hardly your type."  
  
"Well, it's not like my phone is ringing off the hook." She looks at the phone in her hands and puts it away in her bag. "It's just dinner and drinks."  
  
"Speaking of drinks I haven't seen Woody around in a few days. Has he been busy?"  
  
"Actually, he...ah...left for a few days." Jordan says looking at the door.  
  
"Left...? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Well...he...went home to visit family." Jordan says twisting her hands.  
  
Max grabs those hands and says "And why do I have the feeling you are the root to the reason he decided to visit his family."  
  
"Ok, he got hurt....and was put on the D.L...... How was I to know that we'd need some kind of backup?"  
  
Max shakes his head "Jordan, one of these days some one is going to end up seriously injured or even dead. So what exactly happened?"  
  
She tells him the whole story but leaves out the part about him yelling at her. As she finishes Gary walks in the door.  
  
"Your date's here." Max points out.  
  
"It's not a date Dad, it's just dinner."  
  
"Hello Jordan, Max" Gary says as he steps up the bar. Max murmurs a greeting and walks away.  
  
Gary takes her hand and helps her off the barstool and turns her around, "Jordan you look beautiful tonight. I hope you like dancing..." Gary puts a few bills on the bar and begins to escort Jordan toward the door. With a wave to Max he says, "I hope you don't mind leaving so quickly but our reservations are for eight and we have a bit of a drive."  
  
"Not at all." Jordan says as they step out to his double parked car. An evening of dancing was just what she needed. Besides Woody was must likely dancing with some blonde piece of jailbait anyway....what time is it in Wisconsin...? She thinks as she looks at her watch. One maybe two hours difference. Maybe she can call later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The place Gary had picked out for them is posh to say the least. She had to admit that. 'Michelle's' is a trendy place that is in the movers and shakers section of the newspaper all the time. This is the kind of place you go to see and be seen. With a deep sigh she thinks 'there's something to be said for a beer and a game of pool at Dad's.' Painting on a smile Jordan decides to make the best of the situation. At the very least she'd have bragging rights at the office in the morning. Gary walks through the dining room to their table like he owned the place. Their table is choice. As the waiters hand them the menus a smoky voice sounds behind her.  
  
"Gary, since when do you eat in the dining room?"  
  
Gary flashes his way too perfect smile and stands to hug the woman behind Jordan. "Mick, if I go anywhere near the back you'll find a way to put an apron on me."  
  
Jordan turns to look at a tall, stunning woman with elegantly styled platinum hair on top of some designer gown. Jordan looked down at her sales rack special feeling very underdressed.  
  
"Jordan, may I introduce Michelle, my old boss."  
  
"Darling you say old one more time and I'll conveniently forget this month's dividend check." Michelle turns to Jordan with her hand extended. "Jordan, what a lovely name. Don't let this man fool you my dear, he owns forty-nine percent of this joint, and yet he slings hash in a hole in the wall."  
  
"Mick, it's not time to parade all the family skeletons....Are you playing tonight?"  
  
Michelle laughs at the sag way. "Of course, the boys will be ready in about an hour. Are you staying?"  
  
"Of course...Jordan you will not believe the quartet Mick has...I hope you like jazz."  
  
All eyes were on Jordan and she says "Of course." A long neck and jeans are looking better all the time.  
  
Dinner proved to be actually...wonderful. The food was perfect, the wine fantastic, and the conversation engaging. Gary is witty and sensitive. Every subject they talked about was stimulating..... Jordan wonders if Woody and his brother are camping out.  
  
After dinner they move into a fairly large lounge that contained a stage and dance floor. They're led to a table right up front. As the quartet began to play Jordan was swept away by the music. Yes, she definitely would have bragging rights tomorrow at work. After two half hours on this date with Gary she had to admit she was having a good time..... There's three hundred and thirty six hours in two weeks.  
  
"Would you can to dance?" Gary says standing holding out his hand.  
  
"I love too." Jordan replies as she stands. They walk to the middle of the dance floor. Gary takes her in his arms and they begin to move. He is as good at dancing as he is at conversation. The band is playing a soft sentimental standard; nothing that her father would have on his jukebox. Gary may have all the moves but his shoulder was not in the right spot and his aftershave was too...spicy. Without warning she.... yawns.  
  
He pulls away from her slightly and says "I hope I'm not boring you?"  
  
Jordan smiles and stops dancing. "Not at all, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night and...." She steps away from him. "Gary, I'm sorry, it's late and I have to work in the morning. Would you mind?"  
  
Gary smiles, it's only ten o'clock, "Your right, I have a busy day tomorrow also. Just let me say goodnight to Mick and we'll leave."  
  
Within ten minutes they're standing out front of 'Michelle's' waiting for the valet to bring the car around.  
  
"That place is wonderful Gary, I really had a great time." Jordan tries to make small talk. She is saved from more as Gary's car pulls up. After they pull away from the curb Gary looks over at Jordan's profile as she looks out at the passing scenery. "You must love him very much. Does he even know, I wonder?"  
  
Jordan turns to him with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
As they stop at a red-light Gary turns his full attention to her. "Whoever it is you've been thinking about all night."  
  
Jordan opens her mouth as if to say something and shuts it again. "No, Gary there is no one."  
  
"Then that's my gain..." he takes her hand and kisses it softly. The light changes and they finish the drive back to the pub.  
  
Once there they says goodnight in the parking lot. Gary helps her in to her vehicle and stands back and waves. Jordan is half the way home when she realizes he didn't make a move to kiss her again. Would she have kissed him? She looks at the clock on her dash and realizes it's only ten thirty. She grabs for her cell phone one more and stops herself. Maybe later, it's only been a few days....  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. LA?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a guy, what a fool am I," "To think my breaking heart could kid the moon." "What's in store? Should I pick up the phone once more?" "No, I best stick to my tune." Hoagie Carmichael-- I Get Along Without You Very Well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Jordan arrives at the office, with her cell phone to her ear. "Thank God" it's ringing.... and ringing...and ringing. "Shit, now he's not going to answer." She flips the phone closed and stomps up to Nigel's desk.  
  
"Good Morning Jordan." Nigel sings as he swings his chair around.  
  
"Morning" Jordan mumbles as she puts her phone away.  
  
"Why so grumpy love.....? Loose your boy toy for a few days and now you're lost."  
  
"Nigel" she scolds. Then she sits on the side of his desk and picks up a file laying there. "Um...Nig...You haven't by any chance heard from Woody have you?"  
  
"Darling, he doesn't have MY number on speed dial. Maybe he's busy...it's not like you've been sitting home by the phone. How was your date last night?"  
  
"It wasn't a date! And how did you know I went out last night?" Jordan points a finger at him.  
  
Nigel is saved by answering by a large bouquet of pink roses walking down the hallway. Curiosity kicks into high gear as they stop at Jordan's office door. Nigel all but beats Jordan to the delivery man. After the flowers are signed for and the delivery man has gone Nigel reaches for the little white card inside the bouquet.  
  
Jordan slaps his hand back "Stop that."  
  
"Well, who are they from? Maybe quail hunting is profitable in Wisconsin." Nigel says with a tap to the vase. "This is crystal."  
  
Jordan stares at the little card she knows they had to be from Gary, but a little thrill went through her at Nigel's words. Opening the card she sees the unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
"Dinner this weekend?... Gary" Nigel says reading over her shoulder. "Is Gary the bloke you went out with yesterday?"  
  
Jordan throws the card onto her desk and puts her head in her hands. "Yes" she looks up at the 2 foot tall arrangement of roses with a weary eye.  
  
"So....I'm guessing dinner was not the most exciting evening of your life." Nigel says silently closing the office door.  
  
"Actually, it was a wonderful evening."  
  
"...But?" Nigel urges her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Jordan paces the office. She stops to make a wide berth around the roses. "I have a handsome, exciting, interesting, successful man ask me out and I tell him goodnight before 10PM so that I can hurry home and check my answering machine! I come back to Boston and I slowly became.... pathetic."  
  
Nigel laughs at her rant. "Jordan, you're not pathetic. No, it's just your tastes have changed from exciting to calm and steady. Two years ago these flowers would have had you on cloud nine...not to mention your happy ass would just now be strolling in the door, wearing the same clothes you left in. I hate to admit it but I think Woodrow being out of reach has set you in a tail spin. Frankly it's refreshing."  
  
Jordan's phone rings they both look at each other expectantly. "Cavanaugh...." Nigel noticed the light in her eyes fade as she continues. "Yes they just arrived...they're lovely thank you." she says into the phone. Nigel turns to leave and Jordan grabs his arm. "Gary I'd love to talk but I'm in a meeting right now....yes....I'll call you...bye."  
  
"A meeting... ay?" Nigel snickers as she throws the phone onto the desk. He reaches around and grabs the bouquet of flowers. "May I?" he inquires. Jordan nods. "The incinerator is overkill, but giving them to the cute nurse down stairs has possibilities." Nigel walks out of Jordan's office whistling.  
  
She reaches for her phone just as Garrett peers in her door. "Jordan the police just called they have a body down in the village and your up."  
  
"Thank you." she says to him and she meant it. Finally, a chance to get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many hours later Jordan steps out of the crypt. She had just put away a 'John Doe' that died of an apparent overdose. But it just didn't add up. With her mind on the case she barely thought as she answered her phone before the second ring. "Cavanaugh..."  
  
"Jordan it's Woody..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took her a few minutes after she hung up the phone to grasp the whole conversation...what there was of it. What the hell was going on and why was he in California? She gave him Hector's name. He must be in some kind of trouble and he's the best person she knows out there. Jordan hurries to her office and rifles through her desk...she comes up with a rubber banded together address book. Thumbing quickly through the pages she finds Hector's home phone. She picks up the phone and dials....  
  
"Hello...?" a little voice answers on the other end.  
  
"Anita, honey is your mommy or daddy there?"  
  
Jordan can hear the phone on the other end clatter to the floor and then a distant 'I've got it honey' with in a second she hears Hector saying "Hello?"  
  
"Hector it's me Jordan..."  
  
"Why if it isn't Jordan Cavanaugh....Honey. It's Jordan Cavanaugh on the phone....Is this the same Jordan Cavanaugh who said she'd be in LA for her goddaughter's first communion?"  
  
"Hector, I told you and Maria I was not cut out to be a godmother....but she got the dress right?"  
  
"Yes it was lovely. She looked like an angel..." Hector says the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
"How is everyone?" Jordan inquires sitting down at her desk.  
  
"Growing like weeds, Maria included, she's due in about twelve weeks!"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"Ok, Jordan enough chit chat; whats up that you call in the middle of the day?"  
  
"Ah...I have a friend... who's in some kind of trouble...." She starts.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hector says the sarcasm back.  
  
"Well, he's a cop from....here in Boston and he was on vacation...and ended up in LA with a homicide."  
  
"Did he do it?" Hector asks  
  
"No...no Woody wouldn't...well let's say I don't think so...."  
  
"Ok, what do you need from me?" Hector says with a sigh.  
  
"He's going to call you. His name is Woody Hoyt."  
  
"Is he your new boyfriend?"  
  
After a long pause that spoke volumes she said "...no, he's just a friend."  
  
Hector chuckles a bit and says "Hoyt...huh, I'll give a call to some friends and find out just what's going on. I'll call you back if I get anything."  
  
"Thanks Hector, you're the best."  
  
"And don't you forget it....so when are you coming to visit?"  
  
After a few more jokes and promises Jordan hangs up the phone. She looks up to see Nigel standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hector? Hoyt's out of town for less than a week and I'm beginning to think I need a scorecard to keep up with you...."  
  
Jordan stands up and motions for Nigel to come with her. Once in the hallway she begins. "Woody called a few minutes ago."  
  
"Wonderful, how is Kewaunee?" Nigel says almost running to keep up with her.  
  
"He's not in Kewaunee...he's in LA."  
  
"Lord, they do cover a lot of ground tracking fowl in those parts..."  
  
Jordan turns into Nigel's area and pulls up a chair next to his desk. "He's in some kind of trouble I know it."  
  
"With this Hector?" Nigel asks.  
  
"No..." Jordan tells Nigel about the phone call and her subsequent call to Hector.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Nigel asks  
  
"I'm going to LA of course, but first we need to find out what's going on...." Jordan points to the computer.  
  
"Jordan, my sweet, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Jordan looks at Nigel as if to say 'of course.'  
  
Nigel sinks into his chair. With one more check with Jordan, who is at this point is staring at the blank monitor, he begins to do a preliminary search... With in minutes they realize Woody must be into something big. The murder of the local sheriff was their first lead, but when they chased the electronic trail to California they hit a brick wall. The only clue they had was on an arrest property report that said Woody had been picked up by a 'Sunset D.'  
  
Nigel looks at Jordan and asks "Sunset D.. that sounds like a porn star. Does it make any sense to you?"  
  
Jordan leans back away from the desk, "Yeah, I'm afraid I may. It's a Division of the LAPD. These guys don't like to share the ball, let alone play ball."  
  
"Sounds like you had some issues with them in the day."  
  
"Let's say I was never invited to any of their office parties."  
  
"A unit of the judicial system that you couldn't wrap around your little finger...Miracles never stop to amaze me." Nigel kicks back from the desk himself. "So where do you go from here?"  
  
"I guess I wait for Hector's call." Jordan stands and begins to pace the room.  
  
Nigel stands watching her for a few minutes. How long will he be able to keep her in Boston? He'd bet good money she'll be on the first plane in the morning. The least he could do is see that she eats something before she jet sets. "Jordan, let's grab a burger or something, I need a break."  
  
Jordan grabs her cell phone one more time and then realizes Nigel is talking to her. "Ah...sure...that's sounds good, my treat...just let me change." With that she walks out of the room.  
  
He watches her walk down the hall. The cell phone attached to her hand. Whatever Hoyt has gotten himself into, Nigel hopes he can get out of soon.... so he can come home. Jordan would never admit it but she needs him here, not a continent away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a quick bite Jordan finds herself back at her desk. There's work to be done and a 'John Doe' in the Crypt that didn't add up to a slam dunk suicide. She looks at her watch Hector should know something by now. Had Woody met up with him yet? Jordan laughs out loud. Hector and Woody are about as opposite as night and day. Lord how she missed that street wise sarcastic wit. Dinner at that house was never dull. Hector and his family were one of the few things from LA she really regretted leaving. Woody would be Ok with him.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings...."Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Ok...where did you find Opie?"  
  
Jordan recognizes Hector's voice,"Would you believe in a box of Cracker Jacks?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I would. Jordan I don't have much time to talk so I'll cut to the chase. Your friend Hoyt has turned some heads. Does he always step knee deep in it or is that a trait he's picked up from you?"  
  
Jordan stands and begins to pace. "So he in trouble."  
  
"Naw...just causing waves...he's stumbled on to a heavy duty laundry service though. These knuckleheads over at Sunset have been chasing their tails for weeks with the case and Wally Cleever shows up and blows the whole damn thing wide open."  
  
"Thanks Hector...I owe you one."  
  
"I'll add it to my tab... and Jordan, don't worry about the guy he seems to be handling himself fine."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
Reading between the lines Hector responds "Yeah, the sun, surf, and bikinis can get to a man out here. But when I told him you and I were lovers...well, he damn near hit the roof."  
  
"You told him what?"  
  
"Got to go babe, I'll keep an eye on him and try to send him home in one piece...Bye Jordan."  
  
"Hector, Hector wait....damn."  
  
Jordan looks at the disconnected phone. She hangs it up only for it to ring again. She answers it on the second ring.... "Woody...?"  
  
"No, would you believe Gary?"  
  
Jordan stops pacing and sits down on the sofa. "Hi Gary..."  
  
"Ah Jordan I just called to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye...?"  
  
"I've been thinking...You're a wonderful woman but you seem to be in the middle of something right now. And I'm not one to get in the way of another man. If you should ever decide to move on I'd love it if you'd call me."  
  
Jordan sat silent for a few minutes "I'm an idiot you know."  
  
"No Jordan, you just have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you have talked with my father."  
  
"A man should have every bit of insight he can get when it comes to beautiful women."  
  
"I'm sorry" Jordan says.  
  
"Don't be, I had a wonderful evening with you and who knows maybe someday we can have more. Good Night Jordan."  
  
"Good Night Gary."  
  
Jordan turns off the phone and lies down on the sofa. How did things get so messed up in one short week?  
  
She really should try to get a hold of Woody; Hector can sometimes be such a shit....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.....Two towheaded little cherubs come running at full tilt... "Grandpa, Grandpa, she's going to beat me up."  
  
A soft familiar voice "Don't look at me, talk to your Grandma...you see this scar? I got that when a girl whipped my butt and your Grandma decided to take the scenic tour instead of helping me. She still owes me for that one......"  
  
Jordan wakes up with a start her hair wrapped wildly around her head. After a few seconds she realizes the sun is lightening the morning sky through her office window. As she stands she realizes how long it's been since she slept on that piece of brick stuffed vinyl.  
  
"Damn" Creaking and groaning she make her way down to the locker room, hopefully she has a change of clothes in there.  
  
After a quick shower and change Jordan sits in her office with a fresh cup of coffee. She switches on her computer and clicks on line. Before she knows it she has the flight schedule for LAX on her screen. Quickly she exits out of the program. The sound of her cell phone breaks her trance.  
  
"Cavanaugh"  
  
"I told you I'd keep you up dated" she hears Hector's voice say.  
  
"Hector it's....three in the morning there."  
  
"Baby, crime doesn't keep banker hours."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Dudley Duright almost pulled it off....but the bad guy he's looking for got away.  
  
"He's Ok isn't he?"  
  
"Oh I guess so...he's a little pissed. And I can tell that not a natural state for the Prozac poster boy."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I say get your skinny little ass on the first flight you can get it on and be in LA by night fall. Because I'm tired of baby sitting and he has that runner look about him."  
  
"I'll be there..." Jordan says bring up the airline screen on her computer again.  
  
"Good, we'll expect you around sixish for dinner and don't forget presents. Good night Jordan"  
  
"Hector...?" He hung up before she could talk to him. A flight to LA this time of the week was going to be tough. She finds one leaving at one in the afternoon. That gave her six hours to be at the airport. Six hours of work was better than none.  
  
Getting Garrett to let her leave early was a piece of cake, letting her take the next day off was a challenge. But after a few promises of weekend duties she was able to snag 48 hours. Running home to pick a quick overnighter; Jordan found herself taxiing down the runway by 1:25.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Going Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Each time I see a crowd of people" "Just like a fool I stop and stare." "It's really not the proper thing to do," "But maybe you'll be there." "Someday if all my prayers are answered" "I'll hear a footstep on the stair." "With anxious heart I'll hurry to the door," "And maybe you'll be there"-Diane Krall-- Maybe You'll Be There  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first leg of the flight was smooth, but the almost three hour lay over in Chicago was anything but. Jordan sits at the gate waiting for her flight to be called trying in vain to read the magazine she picked up when she first landed. In disgust she throws it on the seat next to her. Slinging her overnighter on her shoulder Jordan walks over to the large plate glass window that looks out over the tarmac. She reaches for her cell phone to check messages. The bag slips off her shoulder when she hears she has one. Quickly pushing the right buttons she hears her father's voice asking her to give him a call back. Jordan dials his number.  
  
After Max answers she says "Hi Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Not much darling, I just haven't heard from you in few days and thought I could talk you into stopping by and helping this evening...."  
  
"I'd love to Dad but I'm in the middle of O'Hare right now."  
  
"Chicago...? What are you doing in Chicago Jordan!?"  
  
"It's just a short lay over." Jordan says as she looks around the crowded terminal.  
  
"Jordan..." Max warns.  
  
With a sigh she says "I'm on my way to L.A."  
  
"If you were craving Mexican there's a great place just around the corner..."  
  
"No, I'm going to bring Woody home."  
  
"I thought he was visiting family in Wisconsin."  
  
"It's a long story. Can I tell you later, I've got to go?" Jordan says as she hears her flight being announced.  
  
"When you coming back?" Max says in a concerned voice.  
  
"Tomorrow, if everything goes alright. That's when Garrett's going to chain me to my desk."  
  
"You'll call me if anything changes?" he says  
  
"Yes Dad...bye" Jordan turns off her phone and gets ready to board the plane. She misses a second call from Nigel.  
  
As the flight to LAX lands, Jordan is busy thinking about her next move. The first order of business was to try and get in touch with Woody. Hopefully he was busy playing tourist. Striding to the car rental kiosk, she turns on her phone...one message. It was from Nigel asking her to call as soon as she checked her phone. After signing for the car she dials Nigel's phone.  
  
"Nig, what's up?"  
  
"I'm glad I caught you. I by chance did some checking with the airlines a few hours ago. Woody has purchased a one way ticket back to quails, whole milk, and Calvin. His flight leaves in a couple of hours." Jordan turns around looking at the crowded terminal half expecting him to be standing there. "Jordan...? Are you still there love?"  
  
"Yes" Jordan says looking for the departure schedule.  
  
"Good, Hang on a sec...and...I think...yes...I think I can find out right where he is. Rental cars...my God, how did he fit into that econo-box?.... Yes, where was I? .... Right, Rentals are sometimes equipped with LoJack."  
  
Jordan stops looking around and fully concentrates on her phone. After a few seconds Nigel gives Jordan an address and the make of the car. "I know right where that is. Thanks Nig." Jordan sprints to her car. The pier where Woody was parked closes after sunset. She had less than an hour in rush hour traffic to get there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan pulls up to the pier; she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees his car. The crowd is thin for the time of day and it takes her only a second to see Woody's profile leaning against the railing. Jordan grabs her phone and steps out of the car. She's been trying to get a hold of him all week, just one last call twenty feet away...just to make sure his phone works. He answers on the first ring.....  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Catch the bad guy yet?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woody thinks it feels good to have his arm around her as they walked to the end of the pier. He feels better at this moment then since he stepped on that plane in Boston. What seems like a lifetime ago. "What are you really doing here?" Woody finally asks.  
  
"I'm just here to make sure you can find your way home. L.A. is the wrong direction to go from Kewaunee if you're heading back to Boston... So, you're out here with all the beautiful people. I thought we might have lost you. Did you meet anyone new?"  
  
Woody thinks about the goldfish that he dragged around the city. "Yes, in fact I did."  
  
"And...?" Jordan asks not really sure she wants to hear the answer.  
  
"I just couldn't get rid of her...you know the type. Yeah, it would of never worked, the conversations were too one sided and she drank way to much water."  
  
Jordan knew there had to be a story attached but choose not to go there right now. Just like some day soon she would have to tell him about her dinner with Gary...but not right now.  
  
They stop at the end of the pier Jordan stands at the railing Woody steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her back. Jordan leans her head back on his shoulder. They stand watching the sunset for a minute. Woody breaks the silence by asking...  
  
"So what's the story with this Hector?"  
  
Jordan chuckles and says "Ours; was an exciting affair..."  
  
"He's a little pissed at you...."  
  
"Ours; was a turbulent affair...."  
  
Woody drops a kiss to the side of her neck. "He's also happily married with three and half kids...."  
  
"Ours; was a secret affair..."  
  
Woody turns her around kisses her deeply. It takes Jordan a few minutes to catch her breath afterwards.  
  
After she regroups Jordan says "I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for here."  
  
Woody stiffens up for a second and looks out at the waves, "Sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan."  
  
"No, sometimes life just throws you a curve when you're not looking. Like they say; one door closes another opens."  
  
Woody laughs and looks back at Jordan's face. "This from a woman who if one door closes, she just takes a sledge hammer to the wall to just make a new one."  
  
"That's all part of my charm." Jordan says as she wraps her arms around him tighter "I hate to say this...but, you have a flight to catch in a couple hours and I have to go buy some bribes for three beautiful girls and a grumpy fat man."  
  
"You may need some help, I can always cancel my flight." Woody whispers in her ear, pulling her close.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if half the LAPD is not there to make sure you get on the plane. You don't mess with those guys at Sunset and get away with it." Jordan says half tempted to just stand there forever.  
  
Woody reluctantly lets go of her as the last sliver of the sun dips below the waves. They turn and walk back up the pier slowly hand and hand.  
  
"Actually, those guys are not that bad." he says Jordan just arches an eyebrow at him. "They just don't like you very much though." he continues.  
  
"Yes, well....you told them you know me?" Jordan laughs "I'm surprised they let you out of custody."  
  
"It was touch and go there for awhile. Sweet place they have there though."  
  
They walk the rest of the way to the parking lot in silence. But the death grip Jordan had on Woody's hand said it all. They arrive in front of Jordan's rental and she opens the door, hesitant to get in. Woody senses her concerns and drops a soft kiss to her lips then says. "Don't worry I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"I better." Jordan gets in the car and rolls down the window still not willing to drive away just yet.  
  
Woody squats down to the open window and touches her face. He stands back up and looks back out to the water for a second as looking as distant as he did when she drove up. He catches himself and turns back to her. "Don't you have to go and meet with your angry Latino ex?"  
  
Jordan looks at her watch and with a start notices the late hour. She reaches for the keys to start the car.  
  
Woody reaches out to grab the doorframe to stop her from leaving. He leans towards the window "When are you going to fly back?"  
  
Jordan puts the car in gear and says "I have the red-eye non stop out tonight...or Garrett will be issuing a shoot on sight order on me."  
  
Woody chuckles at the idea. He stands back as Jordan pulls away from the parking lot. He puts up hand to wave good bye, watching her car until it's out of sight. A salty warm breeze wafts across the parking lot. With one last deep breath Woody let's himself into his rental... He needed to get to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan checks to make sure her sunglasses are handy as her flight taxis up to the gate at Logan. She was tired; the flight was a little too turbulent to catch much sleep. She was lucky to catch her flight. Hector, Maria and the kids wanted to see her off at the airport. Getting three sleepy, cranky kids through the terminal was a nightmare.  
  
The stewardess opens the cabin door and Jordan is one of the first to disembark. She wonders how Woody is doing back in Wisconsin. Reaching for her phone she turns it back on. Before she can dial Woody's number her phone rings. It's probably Garrett making sure she was finding her way back to Boston.  
  
"Cavanaugh..."  
  
"So, how was your flight?" she hears Woody's voice say  
  
"Actually I just landed..."  
  
"...is that a fact....You LOOK tired."  
  
Jordan looks around the bustling terminal and sees him lounging against a wall with his duffle bag at his back, a pile of empty soda bottles and snack wrappers at his side. Jordan walks up to him and looks down at the mess. "Have you been waiting long?" She notices the circles under his eyes also.  
  
Woody looks at his watch "About 6 hours. You were right you know. The LAPD was waiting to put me on my flight and when I told them I changed my mind, and wanted to take the redeye, they still made sure I was on the next flight out." Woody reaches up and grabs Jordan's hand throwing her off balance. She tumbled down into his lap. He leans back with his eyes closed and just holds her close.  
  
Jordan lays her head on his shoulder and for a second closes her own eyes. This...this is home, she thought. For a crazy moment she began to fantasize that they could just run away, find a place where they both could call home...with no ghosts, no past...nothing. They could start over together....sell maps to tourists, travel with the seasons...  
  
"Jordan...?"  
  
"hmmmm...?"  
  
"Security is giving us the evil eye...I think we had better leave. Did you drive? Can you give me a ride home?"  
  
Slowly they stand up. Sure enough Security was watching them, Jordan notices. So hand in hand they leave the terminal.  
  
"Are you going to tell me you hung out at the airport half the night just to bum a ride? Woody you can be honest with me; did the water swilling bimbo clean out your bank account or something?"  
  
"Or something...." he answers as the bright Boston glare hits them head on.  
  
The End. 


End file.
